


expect a thousand confessions.

by tired_noiz



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_noiz/pseuds/tired_noiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin/Haru inspired by Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi. Haru as Takano and Rin as Onodera.<br/>This hopefully will be updated fortnightly! All feedback is appreciated.<br/>In later chapters, there will be Sousuke/Makoto and Nagisa/Rei.</p><p>[BREAK AS OF 21/11/2015, APOLOGIES]</p>
            </blockquote>





	expect a thousand confessions.

Often, I sit alone in the comfort of my own cozy home, wrapped in a blanket and a good book. Of course I'm kidding - most of my shifts are until late, when the sky resembles a blanket with pinpricks poked in, revealing tiny constellations. Usually, I take the subway home alone, enjoying the solitude and silence of the nights. Few work this late and I guess this is what I get for becoming an editor. Not that I mind much, though.

Until recently. Turns out my boss is someone I used to... Date? Would it count as dating? I mean, we had sex but I knew barely anything about him except from the books he read. After pestering me, insisting he knew me from somewhere, the answer had became clear. Nanase Haruka, or Haru, was the male I'd been crushing on for the majority of high school. Ten years ago. Yet, the crush still remained now I suppose, his composed and indifferent attitude drawing me closer and closer. Damn it, even after ten years of being away and trying to forget, the emotions flood back. What didn't help was the fact he'd also admitted he had these feelings too.

Tearing myself away from my thoughts, I realize I've been glaring at this storyboard for over half an hour now. In fact, my eyes feel like they've been burned with the image of this draft and I'll never forget it. Next to me, I hear an exhausted exhale from Sousuke, trying to correct his artist's work kindly. Tachibana Makoto was his artist, a gentle soul that somehow managed to make explicit BL manga, despite being a total angel (though if he wrote  _those_  things, he definitely wasn't a total angel). However, Makoto was quite sensitive to criticisms of his work - if one bit had to be modified he insisted the whole thing was awful and had to be changed, thus why Sousuke was trying to do it gently.

Remembering I have my own work to do, my artist Mikoshiba Momotarou (Momo) often makes careless mistakes that I have to find and fix. Although, today, I'm struggling. He hasn't made a single error - apart from minor ones, such as shading being too heavy for the area, that are insignificant - and I'm doubting whether this is his work. It's not that his work is bad... Just more messy. Perhaps he actually took note of my comments. A sense of pride wells up in my chest; does this mean I'm finally being taken seriously as an editor?

The smack of papers on my head answers the question clearly. Spinning around, I'm met with the monotone face of Haru, though his eyes show a hint of amusement.

"What the hell was that for?" Anger and annoyance thread through the words, but fatigue covers them mostly. After staying late for several nights, my body feels like it's going to shut down at any point and I just want to go home. Speaking of home....

"When are you leaving?" Turns out it's not just his face that's monotone. I get asked this question every day and there's no use trying to avoid going home with him. Even on my latest nights, Haru still insists on going together, as it's " _more efficient_ " and  _"we're neighbours anyway, what's the big deal_ ".

"In about half hour. I have to send this back to Mikoshiba." Absentmindedly, I sigh as I return to the storyboard. I'll wait until Sousuke's finished with Makoto and get him to check it over, just to be safe. The click of the phone alerts me and I make an attempt to get his attention, however, a deafening voice resonates throughout the office.

"Haru!" The intrusion is a pink haired man with violet eyes. He chirps the words in an irritating tone, making his way towards the (now attempting to flee) chief. Personally, I have no clue as to who this guy is and don't give a damn - even if I did, it wouldn't matter as Sousuke seemed intent on telling me exactly who he was.

"Kisumi. Used to date Haru in... College? Apparently he's still hung up on him." The chuckle that followed dug the knife even further into my heart.

Did I love Haru? Of course not. So why was I feeling this jealousy, this envy? Why did I get the urge to break the hand that started to stroke his cheek? " _Maybe it's because he clearly doesn't want the affection, and I'm just trying to save him from it."_  I reason with myself. Furious with myself for even considering love, I stomp towards the fax machine to return the draft to Momo, hoping for nothing else to happen so I can just get the hell out of here. Tears are gathering and threatening to fall as I hastily retrieve my belongings, almost sprinting out of the office.  Literally a step, maybe two, from the elevator, a voice interrupts my scurrying.

"Oi! Rin!" Of course, he would call after me. The words wrap around my ankles, holding me in place as I begrudgingly stop. A queasy feeling spreads in my stomach as I whirl around, gnawing on my lip, revealing my shark-like teeth that are now braking into the skin quicker than I thought they could. Haru is currently dashing to the elevator as the doors gradually slide shut - however, before they can fully close, he shoves his arm and leg through, then his whole body. The last thing we hear is Kisumi screeching at him for abandoning him, raising a small giggle from him. Sighing, I only make a short remark:

"Are you sure you're 27?" His giggle only increased and tugged a smile onto my face too. When we reached the bottom floor, there was an unimpressed Kisumi waiting eagerly for him. Haru was immediately hauled out, causing spikes of jealousy to pierce through my heart like daggers.

Wait, why the fuck am I getting jealous? He can be with whoever he wants - though the idea of him even hugging another person makes my chest ache.  _Time to leave,_ I tell myself,  _before you do something stupid._

However, as I make my leave yet again, a hand places itself on my shoulder, forcing me to pause. I want to leave, before anyone sees the tears that I try to hastily wipe away.

"Come over to my place tonight." His authoritative tone implies that it's an offer I cannot refuse. Fucking great. Can I use work as an excuse; say I'm too tired to hang out? It won't hurt to try.

"Um, I'm grateful for the offer, but I can't tonight. I've got work."

"Alright, I'll come knock for you at about six." Shit. Of course he ignored my protest. Well, tonight is going to be  **great.**


End file.
